Ye Olde Repair Shoppe
Ye Olde Repair Shoppe Welcome to Ye Olde Repair Shoppe where you are the proud owner of a blacksmith shop that is the center of this special town. You know you are dying very soon of chronic illness that was common around the time period and area that you resided in. You had made it you life mission before you die to bring the town's old town heroes back together and save your once peaceful town! You are the blacksmith in this tale of heroic feat and adventure and the town's fate rests in your hands. Basic Game Play You will use the gold that the adventurers have to repair their attack, defense, and health. Each adventurer starts out with a predetermined amount of gold and you have to decide how you want increase there stats, while being able to mend and repair their broken relationships. Each day the blacksmith starts off with one randomly generated requests out of 38 quests. You will get to choose what quests your adventures are to go on and you will be able to create the teams the adventurers are on to complete the quest you have about 4 players to chose from each category. The categories of the Adventurers are Thief, Mage, Healers, Fighters, and Archers. The quests are different mob bosses and monsters that have a point system that you are fighting against. There are 38 different random quests or monsters/mob bosses but you may not fight everyone or you may have some duplicate quests which you can choose to participate in differently each time. Each fight you can win or lose, you will gain gold if you win, you will always lose points for your attack, defense, and health. And you can use the gold to improve the loses of your attack, defense, or health of all five adventurers. You have approximately 20 days to unite the players and improve the failing relationships by pairing them together and winning requests. The adventurers have a preset amount of gold at the start of the game and you have to use the gold wisely to improve each of the adventurer properly to be able to win the quests effectively so they are able to become united at the end to fight the large mob boss/monster. Setting The game play is based in a Medieval/Renaissance period. The game style and graphics are a 2-D retro fantasy role playing game. Game Mechanics Modifiers Modifiers are broken into 3 categories: Size: small, medium (no effect), large, behemoth Type: humanoid, undead, beast, demon, snake, monster Ability: flying, seductive, horror, horde Monetary System Gold Relationship Values Relationship values are on a point system based off of their unique personalities and they have advantages and disadvantages being paired up with other adventures. Characters (ADVENTURERS) Blacksmith This is you! Welcome to the life of being a blacksmith. You are in charge of uniting the broken heroes and saving town. Fighter Barry the Boulder Barry is not hero. Boulder is hero. Barry just humble servant of Boulder. Barry do what Boulder say. Boulder say smash monster in face. Healer Natalie the Naturist Druid that heals with plants. Childish, and always rolling around in the dirt Archer Renchia the Ranger Relatively standard archer type, but has an affinity for animals. Will take time during combat to protect innocent animal bystanders. Mage Corey the Careless I don't know what everyone is complaining about. I'm the smartest person you've ever met. Fire Explosion is the most efficient spell. It gets the job done as fast as magically possible. If a few friends get singed along the way that's okay with me. Thief Danielle the Dancer Barry looks at fighting all wrong. A fight is a dance of grace and elegance between two combatants. This is the most important lesson my order had to teach me. I best my opponents, because I heed their advice, and my opponents do not. Characters (MOB BOSSES/MONSTERS) Horses Description: Some trickster is at it again! They stole Farmer Joe’s pony, shrunk it, and then cloned the beast 100 times! Someone needs to stop these duck sized horses from stampeding across our farm land! Duck Description: A magical incident has lead to a horse sized duck rampaging through a nearby village. Boa Constrictors Description: I don’t actually know if they’re boa constrictors, but they’re definitely snakes. They’re definitely squeezing the life out of folks. And they’re definitely causing problems. Naga Description: We’re missing a lot of our imports from the coast. There’s a band of snake-human hybrids terrorizing the port town. We need some help putting a stop to them! Cyclops Description: He’s not flying or purple, but he certainly only has one eye! This cyclops keeps attacking our trade routes. The reported attacks are getting closer and closer to town. We need some adventurers to put a stop to him before he reaches the village! Lich Description: Some floating skeletal looking lad has been doing some grave robbing, but it doesn’t seem interested in their treasures, but instead is taking the corpses. Poor grave digging Ernie tracked the ting to an abandoned nearby tower, and reported some strange glows and chanting coming from within. I don’t know much, but that sounds like a quest if I’ve ever heard one. Succubus Description: I don’t know what’s wrong with all the men in this kingdom, but all the ones in High Cliffe have vanished. Seems someone summoned a succubus… again! Can someone go banish the fiend, and snap the men out of their trance? Balrog Description: A bunch of goblins and orcs just poured out of a nearby mountain range. Looks like someone woke the “shadow and flame” again. We need someone to go tell him he can’t pass, and then drop him down a bridge. That’ll give us another few years before he wakes up again. Golems/elemental: stone, fire, water, air Description: Some element just got up and started walking around! Someone needs to go turn all that element back into its inanimate state before it hurts someone! Gargoyle Description: I just bought a whole bunch of statues from a shifty vendor, and every night since they’ve been coming to life. They’re causing all sorts of destruction in town! I need help destroying them! Zombies Description: A Day of the Dead festival got really out of hand last night. Some of the townsfolk took the holiday a little too literally and turned their ancestors into walking shambling corpses. I understand missing your loved ones, but the holiday’s over! It’s time to put these corpses back down! Ghosts Description: When I recently took over as mayor, I finally got the history documents of the town. Turns out, our town is built on an ancient imp burial ground! Ghosts are creeping up out of the woodwork left and right! I need help killing these ghosts… I mean laying them back to rest. Vampire Description: Everyone in town is wearing scarves again... In the middle of summer! Like they’re all trying to hide hickeys, like embarrassed school girls! There’s clearly a vampire in our midsts, and I need some adventurers to come handle it for me. Skeleton Description: This dancing pile of bones will give you a quick scare, he is quick on attack but the attacks take minimum defense from character, any player that is above level 1 should be able to kill very easily if you have the first attack. Griffon Description: It’s a bird! It’s a lion! Actually, it’s both! There’s a griffon stealing cattle from the various farmlands outside the village. Can someone go handle this so we don’t starve? Chimera Description: You know that trickster who cloned a tiny horse and enlarged a duck? It seems that was some great practice for him, and he’s upgrade his skills to combining a whole bunch of beasts together. I’ve got a half man, half bear, half pig creature terrorizing the countryside! Hippogriff Description: Remember that griffin that was snatching up our cattle? Well, now there’s a prettier version of him doing the same thing. Absolutely more majestic, but still bad for keeping the village fed. Homunculus Description: The horse-duck magician strikes again! Now he’s trying to create brand new humans from nothing! Unfortunately, they don’t seem to have any semblance of thought and are quite vicious. They turned on him, and his house is overrun with them. I’ll pay folks handsomely for clearing them out. Were-creatures: wolves, bears, rat, tiger, boar Description: Some poor fool was trying to get in on all that “hot vampire action”, but he apparently isn’t too bright. Instead of getting bitten by a vampire, he’s contracted lycanthropy. I need some brave souls to cure or kill the creature before he hurts someone. Kraken Description: I don’t know what in Davey Jones’ locker is going on down at the port town, but now it’s under attack by a freakin’ Kraken of all things! I need a group of adventurers to go down there and stop it from destroying any more of our ships! Medusa Description: A statue merchant was recently discovered to have been a medusa all along! Certainly explains why her statues were so detailed and life like. I feel sorry for the statues without arms… Anyway, I need someone to go take care of her so she stops abducting and selling our people! Minotaur Description: Cows got tired of us not listening to them when they told us to “eat more chicken”. They’re now bipedal and wielding giant axes! We’re going to need some seasoned adventurers for this job! Mummies Description: Our plan to prevent zombies from being raised in their graves by wrapping them in toilet paper didn’t work! I’ve got a whole crypt of toilet paper covered zombies that needs clearing out! Ogre Description: The cyclops are evolving! Now they’ve got two eyes! Everything else about them is pretty much the same. Including them attacking trade routes near our village again! I need someone to put a stop to these 2 eye freaks! Dinosaurs Description: The chickens weren’t pleased with the cows suggesting we eat them more. They’ve found a way to devolve into a more prehistoric state. I’ve got farmers waking up to velociraptors in their chicken coops! I need some brave souls to help clear them out! Basilisk Description: The king of serpents is terrorizing the kingdom’s port town! He wants revenge for the death of his naga comrades! One glance from this beast him will kill you! Fortunately, the last group of adventurers i sent had a phoenix poke his eyes out so you don’t have to worry about that anymore. Bullywug Description: The small “war” down at the lake between the frogs and toads is getting out of hand. Folks fishing at the lake are in some more serious danger now that the frogs have found ways to enhance their strength and have armed themselves with spears! Taurcen Description: It’s a man-horse! It has the body and legs of a human, and the arms and head of a horse! It’s deceptively sneaky since it doesn’t walk on its hooves. More importantly though, it keeps breaking into barns at night to steal our horse food! Cows Description: The local cattle has started protesting how much red meat we’re eating. They’ve even created picket signs about how we should “eat more chicken”. I don’t know what that is all about, but it doesn’t look good. Can I get a few adventurers to help “quell” them? Gorilla Description: Apparently the circus was in town, and one of the animals escaped. We don’t know how, but we know who found the poor creature. That horse-ducking magician made enlarged the beast, and he’s on a rampage that needs to be stopped! Gnolls Description: A marauding band of gnolls is roaming the countryside and stealing our crops. We won’t make it through the winter if they keep stealing our food at this rate. Also, they have an annoying laugh that is keeping people up at night, and making everyone in town a little cranky. Pirates Description: A bunch of pirates (all with different colored beards) have banded together to attack our port town. They have correctly surmised that the town is vulnerable after the Kraken attack. I need some adventurers to get over there fast to defend the town! Bandits Description: A group of ex-citizens have gotten tired of my “horrible attempts to keeping them safe”, and they’ve left to form their only village. Except they suck at that, and are now just raiding our supply caravans for resources. I need brave folks to put a stop to them! Rotting Fungi Description: I just… I don’t even know anymore. From what I can make of all these reports, folks are being attacked by a “giant clump of dying plants that moves on its own”. Can someone verify this, and handle it if they’re right? Ent Description: As mentioned in previous bulletins, the forests throughout the country side are dangerous for a number of reasons. I just never thought one of those reasons would be the trees themselves. I need someone to stop them before their attacks branch out any farther! Dragon Description: The town has been plagued by pick pocketing kobolds for way too long now! They’ve finally managed to scrounge enough gold together to attract the attention of a giant elder dragon! We need adventurers to stop this dragon from making a home here, lest he set his sights on our town next! Shlap Noggin the World Ender Description: Things have really gotten out of hand these past few weeks. According to some diviners these were all clear signs that the world was about to end. I need all adventurers to be at their best if we’re going to have any hope of defeating this threat! Credits and Development Game Jam 2020 at University of Advancing Technology. Innovation - Experimentation - Collaboration The Global Game Jam® (GGJ) is the world's largest game jam event (game creation) taking place around the world at physical locations. Think of it as a hackathon focused on game development. It is the growth of an idea that in today’s heavily connected world, we could come together, be creative, share experiences and express ourselves in a multitude of ways using video games – it is very universal. The weekend stirs a global creative buzz in games, while at the same time exploring the process of development, be it programming, iterative design, narrative exploration or artistic expression. It is all condensed into a 48 hour development cycle. The GGJ encourages people with all kinds of backgrounds to participate and contribute to this global spread of game development and creativity. The structure of a jam is usually that everyone gathers on Friday late afternoon, watches a short video keynote with advice from leading game developers, and then a secret theme is announced. All sites worldwide are then challenged to make games based on that same theme, with games to be completed by Sunday afternoon. In January 2019, we had 860 locations in 113 countries create 9,010 games in one weekend! GGJ 2020 is 31 January - 2 February at a location near you… if not you can make one of your own. The jam is known for helping foster new friendships, increase confidence and opportunities within the community. The jam is always an intellectual challenge. People are invited to explore new technology tools, trying on new roles in development and testing their skills to do something that requires them to design, develop create, test and make a new game in the time span of 48 hours. The GGJ stimulates collaboration and is not a competition. _______________________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ethan Dean - Game Developer in Unity (C#). 2D animation and NPC character movement. Hakim Ottey - '''Character Artist. Created the character sprites for all 5 heroes of the game. '''Logan Doine - Graphic Designer in Adobe Photoshop, Unity and Adobe Illustrator. Game menu page layout and design. Rick Simon - Game and Story Designer. Designed party character personalities and back stories, along with monsters and their quests. Matthew "Hue" Henry - Professor / Game Developer. Coding lead and mentor. James Nowdomski - Environment Asset and partial Character designer. Novice to Intermediate ability with pixel art and Adobe Photoshop. As of GGJ 2020 in January, this is his first semester at the University of Advancing Technology. Abdulai Dallah - '''Game Developer. So far far I've done mostly level design and asset creation. '''Daysha Freeman - Graphic Designer/Desktop Publishing in Adobe Illustrator and Adobe Photoshop. Creator and editor of Wiki and Typography.